


all i ever need

by kalawakan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go get yourself a new roommate," they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ever need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showhyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/gifts).



> who dragged me into this MBB hell 

"Are you even listening to me?"

Changkyun sighed in surrender as he closed his eyes in annoyance and massaged his temple with both his fore and middle finger. It had been a long day in class and now he had to endure another long night inside this too crowded dorm room.

"Chang–"

" ** _Kihyun_** ," He snapped, looking at the man sitting on his bed with sharp eyes. Changkyun faced him, "Do me a favor, will you? Please, shut the fuck up."

"Not unless you introduce me to one of your friends." Kihyun pressed. Changkyun rolled his eyes, pushing his seat back closer to his computer. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Fine."

 

 

-

 

 

_Several months ago..._

 

"You must be Changkyun," was the first thing he heard as soon as he opened the pastel blue-colored door. Someone, the owner of the voice, was sitting on a sophisticated leather chair with his back on him. The chair turned slowly and smoothly, as if it was a display inside a sunglasses shop, facing him completely.

"I'm Kihyun."

The man sitting down stood up and offered a hand. He was about the same height as him, pale skin, brownish hair with his bangs down, and smiley eyes that either looked bitchy or innocent. Changkyun raised an eyebrow and shook the outstretched hand in front of him. There was something... **_interesting_** about this guy that Changkyun couldn't put his finger on. Before he could say something, however, the hand caged in his touch quickly retracted back to its owner like it was electrified and Kihyun was already giving him instructions.

"...that part. You can use this table if you have a laptop or something because it's totally useless for me. Lastly, no girlfriends or boyfriends allowed inside. Are we clear?"

Changkyun couldn't help it so he mocked a smile and bowed gracefully in a teasing manner, "Yes, His Excellency."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and reached for his phone before heading out. He stopped by the door and tilted his head sidewards, "I don't want you to know this from some other person so just to be clear, I date guys but I don't date my roommates." Kihyun slammed the door shut, leaving Changkyun alone inside the room.

Changkyun snorted and shook his head in amusement, replaying what Kihyun had just said inside his head. _He really is something_ , he thought to himself. He began to unpack his stuff and let his eyes roam freely inside the freshly painted, rectangular-shaped room. The sky was already dusky by the time he had finished all his boxes. He put on his bed cover and arranged his things in the bathroom when his phone started ringing.

"Yo?" He asked, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder blade as he struggled to get the toothpaste out from its box.

"Where in the world are you, bro? Welcoming party tonight!" Wonho shouted.

He grabbed the phone and threw the box on the small bin near the door, "I'm in my room fixing my stuff, man."

"Please don't tell me you're masturbating. It's, like, the first day of college."

"Fuck off."

"You need to come here, ASAP."

Changkyun looked up, knitting his eyebrows in the process and sighed irritably, "where the hell are you?"

"Once you go out, you'll know."

He took his time looking around the building and noticed that each door had a label and all the year level of the ones inside it were all the same: **third year**.

The cold air greeted Changkyun as he stepped out of the building's lobby even though there were a lot of students milling around in circles with red beer cups in their hands. The stars were glowing tonight, he remarked, and shifted his attention to a group of people watching a guy jug down a tower of beer. He walked a few steps more around and accidentally went inside a mob of students dancing.

He must've had looked lost in the crowd because a guy sporting a dark, fluffy hair with deep dimples smiled at him and pointed at a certain direction, "Bonfire's that way, frosh."

Changkyun nodded politely, "Thanks, man."

He paved his way through the crowd looking for Wonho and found out in the hard way that it was not a good idea to go out of his dorm room. Everyone kept bumping into each other, discarded beer cups were all over the floor, the whole place reek of alcohol and sweat and someone kept on groping his ass that he had to lift a girl by the shoulders to trade places with her. Changkyun looked up and saw Wonho and Shownu waving at him on the bleachers.

"That was fast," Wonho said.

"Is this place usually like this?" Changkyun asked and slumped down on the cemented bleacher.

"Usually like what?"

"A war zone? During welcoming parties, yeah." Shownu answered and gulped down his beer. Wonho stood up again and waved at someone. Changkyun raised his eyebrows at Shownu but the other just shrugged and tried to hide his smile.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two!" A guy with pushed-up black hair exhaled, "How many times do I have to tell you to not turn off your god damn phone, Son Hyunwoo? I don't even know how to reach— _You think this is **funny**?_ "

Changkyun never heard someone call Shownu by his full name, not even by his given name. He looked at Shownu but he was laughing with Wonho, the side of their eyes watering from too much laughter. Changkyun looked up and stopped.

"Don't mind them, they're both assholes. I'm Minhyuk. You are?" The guy with black hair said offered his hand, Changkyun shook it immediately and smiled, "Changkyun. Another asshole."

Minhyuk motioned beside him, "Oh, and this is Kihyun."

Kihyun waved it off.

"He knows. We're roommates."

Wonho, whom at some point stopped laughing and started paying attention to what they were talking about, decided to butt in, "He's a freshman."

"I know."

Shownu looped an arm around Minhyuk and smiled in a lazy way, "Take care of our son, Ki."

Then there was a loud drum beat and the welcoming party officially started.

 

 

*******

 

 

Changkyun found Kihyun sitting on where he left them awhile ago but without the other three. Kihyun was too busy texting on his phone that Changkyun was certain Kihyun didn't notice him when he sat next to him.

"Alone?" Changkyun asked, noticing four tall bottles of whiskey beside him. Kihyun didn't reply and just continued typing.

"They bailed out on you, huh?"

Kihyun looked at him, looked at his phone and gave out a long sigh before draining his cup.

"I heard that I wasn't supposed to be in your building," Changkyun tried again. "what happened?"

To his surprise, Kihyun flashed him his lockscreen. It was Kihyun with a good-looking blond guy pinching his cheek. "He happened."

"Who's that?"

"Someone I had a stupid crush on for almost two years," Kihyun smiled bitterly as if the very thought of it made him want to puke.

Realization hit Changkyun when he remembered what Kihyun said to him earlier, "He... didn't know?"

"Nope." Kihyun answered after draining another cup, "Want some?"

Changkyun wasn't aware how long they've been talking out there. Their conversation shifted from Kihyun's crush to Kihyun deleting the pictures of his crush and him together on his phone to Kihyun deleting his crush's number to extraterrestrials to Kung Fu Panda 3 to their favorite artists until Kihyun started singing and that was all Changkyun ever wanted to hear everyday.

"Don't worry, I won't bail on you."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and stood up, "That's the alcohol talking. Come on, it's getting late."

Changkyun laughed and followed him to their room. Maybe Kihyun didn't notice or maybe Kihyun just doesn't want to get his hopes up... but Changkyun knew to himself that he was serious.

 

 

**+++**

 

 

"Good morning," Changkyun greeted him as soon as he got out of the shower. It's been almost two weeks since they talked decently to each other because of their conflicting schedule. Kihyun's was already running late for his class and Changkyun doesn't start until 10:30 AM.

Kihyun didn't bother looking up, "Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Thank you, but I'm already late."

"I made some toasts, grab some before you leave."

Kihyun smiled and looked up at Changkyun while tying his shoelaces, "Didn't know you were such a boyfriend material."

 _Oh shit. He shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have said that he shouldn't have said that, **he shouldn't have said**_ —

Changkyun raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Am I already up to your standards?"

"Not even an inch," Kihyun felt his whole face turn into beet red as he dashed past the other but he managed to stop by at the door, "thanks for toast."

Changkyun simply winked at him in reply.

 

 

***

 

 

Changkyun got out from the shower with only his underwear and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's for dinner?" He asked Kihyun, who was peacefully sipping his cup of coffee. The other looked up at him and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Kihyun turned his back immediately and pretended to arrange something on the microwave.

Changkyun discarded the towel and put his shorts on, "Why are you always acting so jumpy around me?"

Kihyun emptied his cup of coffee without looking at Changkyun and put it gently on the sink. Changkyun scooped him up.

" _ **CHANGKYUN, LET ME DOWN!**_ "

He threw him on the bed and tickled him, "Stop it!"

Kihyun was already laughing so hard that he stopped resisting Changkyun's tickles, tears pooling on the sides of his eyes. Changkyun stopped and stared at the other's face while smiling and it took him seconds to process that Kihyun was also staring back at him.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to kiss you?"

Kihyun pushed him away, "God, why do you always need to ruin the mood?"

 

 

+++

 

 

Changkyun had been very busy the past weeks that followed and told Kihyun almost every morning that he'll stay over in a friend's house for the night and that he didn't need to wait up for him. It was all good until Kihyun woke up in the middle of the night when he heard the door open. Changkyun didn't even bother opening the lights and just continued walking towards his bed.

Kihyun turned around the very moment Changkyun decided to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around Kihyun like he was his pillow.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kihyun whispered.

Changkyun tightened his hold of him, pushing them both closer, "I missed you."

Kihyun cussed to himself, silently hoping that Changkyun couldn't hear his heart drumming wildly against his rib cage. Changkyun buried his face on Kihyun's chest and chuckled, "Cute."

 

 

***

 

 

"You two make such a good couple."

Kihyun almost spat out his coffee and Changkyun just watched him in amusement. Minhyuk always teased them both with each other even if the one of them wasn't around and would sometimes even go on double dates with them. It wasn't that Changkyun mind but ever since Minhyuk started the teasing, Kihyun wouldn't stop bugging Changkyun about why he wasn't introducing him to his other friends. "New opportunities" as Kihyun called it. The other was starting to become annoying and the more people tease them, the more Kihyun would desperately ask him to find him a guy to date.

"Changkyun, could you please get the pizza?" Minhyuk asked politely and Changkyun obliged without question. Since it was a Sunday, they decided to stay at Shownu's apartment to hang out. When he came back with the pizza on hand, he couldn't help but overhear low murmurings inside the room so he paused and listened.

" _...not going to happen._ "

" _So, you won't say yes if Changkyun ever asks you out on a date?_ "

" _Come on, Hyuk. You know me. He's not even close to my type._ "

Changkyun entered the room with a neutral expression and both Minhyuk and Kihyun looked at him as if they just committed a crime.

"What?" He asked innocently and sat down, "Missed me?"

Minhyuk exhaled in relief and continued watching HTGAWM. Changkyun awkwardly waited for five minutes before looking at his phone's clock before standing up.

"You're going already?" Kihyun asked.

Changkyun smiled at him, "Boyfriend duties," Then to Shownu, "thanks for the pizza, man."

And headed out without looking back.

 

 

+++

 

 

Kihyun was pissed off. There was nothing going on between them but something definitely changed. Changkyun went out more and would come back to their dorm drunk at almost 4 AM then sleep his ass off until his classes. They do talk to each other whenever they have time but it felt like Changkyun was avoiding him.

Kihyun decided to take a quick detour along the left wing where Changkyun usually has his afternoon classes. Most Political Science students have their bags full of books and as he can recall, Changkyun never even read something whenever he's inside their room.

Kihyun was too busy admiring the vintage decoration of the hall when a girl ran past him and stopped in front of Changkyun. Kihyun quickly stepped sideward behind a statue so the other wouldn't notice him standing there and looked at the scene before him unfold. The girl was telling something to Changkyun and tiptoed to press her lips to his and ran back from where she came from.

Kihyun swallowed hard and felt something twisting in his gut. He walked back to his class and sighed. _What is this feeling?_ He thought to himself. The lecture became suddenly boring and all Kihyun wanted was to lay down on his bed. He ditched his last class.

"Don't you have a class?" Changkyun asked when he found him sitting on the leather office chair.

"Prof wasn't there," A lie.

"Oh, okay."

Just like that, their conversation was over. Kihyun wanted to scratch his eyes out and start a new one but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Remember that guy you were bugging me about?" Changkyun asked as he sat down on his own bed.

"Jacob?"

"No, Jack. He said he could make time for you if you want."

Kihyun's eyes met Changkyun's and it stayed there. They both gazed at each other for a few seconds before Kihyun cleared his throat, "I can't."

"Giving up on finding a boyfriend?"

"Yes." He deadpanned.

That made Changkyun shut up. Kihyun laid down on the bed since he wasn't expecting a reply and asked, "Aren't you going to your girlfriend's?"

"No," Changkyun replied, "I missed my bed and this room."

 _I miss you_ , Kihyun wanted to say but ended up turning his back on him and facing the wall.

"Me too," He heard Changkyun say softly.

 

 

***

 

 

It took him two months to finally catch up with his friends from the higher years and Changkyun just stayed silent as he stared at Kihyun talking to Minhyuk.

"You're back." Shownu said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Changkyun just nodded and continued staring at Kihyun. The words kept on replaying inside his head like a Vine on loop, reminding him that he wasn't Kihyun's type.

"Whatever you're doing, it's working."

"What?"

"Kihyun won't shut up about you when he was drunk the last time we hang out without you."

Changkyun snorted and rolled his eyes, a habit he got from Kihyun, "Like hell, man."

"No shit. I had it recorded for you. Give it back to me when you're done." With a pat on the shoulder, Shownu got up and left him with his iPhone.

Changkyun played the video where he saw Kihyun on the thumbnail. The other was just wearing a plain black shirt and denim jeans. This was the when Kihyun told him that he had a date.

" _Changkyun_."

" _What about him?_ " He heard Minhyuk in the background.

" _Is he ignoring me?_ "

" _We haven't spoken to him._ "

" _He's ignoring me. I can feel it. Did I say something wrong to him? I didn't, right? You know what, I went to the East Wing last Thursday and guess what I saw... Him getting kissed on the lips by a girl._ "

Kihyun laughed bitterly without amusement, " _I badly wanted to punch someone that day so I skipped my last class and told him that my professor wasn't around._ "

" _Want us to go message him?_ "

Kihyun put his hand on his forehead amd shook his head, " _Fuck you, Changkyun. You said you won't bail on me. Fuck you and your nose. Why do you have to make me fall..._ "

The video stopped with Kihyun dozing off and Changkyun found himself smiling, both of his cheeks hurting from it. It was too adorable that he thought he might combust.

"You videotaped _**what?!**_ "

Changkyun cleared his throat and let his smile fade. He entered the room where Kihyun, Wonho, Minhyuk and Shownu were talking and ran his tongue on his front teeth. He gave the phone to Shownu and looked at Kihyun's flustered face, "Tragic."

Changkyun waved without looking back at them, "I'm heading out."

 

 

***

 

 

Kihyun opened the door on the third knock and Changkyun leaned lazily on the door frame. It was already eight in the evening and he knew Kihyun would already be inside their room. He was surprised, however, when he saw the other wearing clothes like he was going to attend a date.

Changkyun looked at Kihyun from head to toe, "Going somewhere?"

Kihyun's face flushed with color, "I... maybe? I still don't know yet."

Changkyun hummed and entered their room, only to close and pin Kihyun on it, his left hand just inches away from the other's ear. Changkyun stared straight into the other's eyes for the longest time then tilted his head to the side as he slowly leaned in.

But just before their lips touched, Changkyun pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and looked back up into Kihyun's eyes which were both in a confused state.

" **What** —"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Changkyun said, lifting his hand up to touch Kihyun's cheek. His stomach churned and it felt like elephants were stomping on his chest, "I just... I thought it'd be better if we have some space so I won't get too attached to you since..." He looked down, "I'm not your type."

"I like you," Kihyun blurted out. They both stared at each other, Kihyun's expression looked more shocked than his and Changkyun couldn't help but chuckle. He ran his fingers through Kihyun's hair and looked back straight into his eyes, "I know."

"Probably more than like," Kihyun murmured and Changkyun beamed, now holding both sides of Kihyun's face, "Say that again."

"I... more than like you."

Changkyun smiled and released a sigh of relief, "I more than like you, too." Then leaned in, kissing Kihyun's soft, moist lips.

Their kiss hadn't lasted a minute because Kihyun immediately pushed him off, "Your girlfriend!"

"I don't have one." Changkyun said, rolling his eyes and leaning in again but Kihyun planted his palm on Changkyun's face.

"I saw her kiss you on the lips."

"Really? Were you really watching us? It was here," Changkyun pointed on the lower part of his cheek, "She said it was a dare. Why? Jealous?"

"You bet," Kihyun pushed him off and went to his closet, got his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

Changkyun went to the other's bed and waited for him to get out. Kihyun looked at him, turned the lights off and climb on his bed without telling Changkyun to leave.

"I like you more when you're like this," Changkyun said, smiling like crazy into the darkness. Kihyun wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed, "Good night."

 

 

-

 

 

"Good morning," Kihyun said without turning around, he already knew Changkyun got out of the shower. He was too busy fighting this goddamn toaster, "I made you a sandwich and there's also orange juice in the fridge so—"

" _Good morning, baby._ " Changkyun whispered to his ear, wrapping his arms around him.

Kihyun turned around and immediately looked away, "You should... uhm, get dressed."

"Are you not enjoying the view?"

"You'll get cold."

Changkyun kissed his forehead, "I have you to take care of me."

Kihyun rolled his eyes and slipped away but Changkyun grabbed him by the shoulders and enveloped him in a tight hug, the other's face buried on the curve of his neck. Kihyun's arms found their way around Changkyun's waist, his fingers digging just right on Changkyun's exposed skin.

Kihyun sucked in an ample amount of air, "If you don't let go of me now, there's a hundred percent chance that we'll be both absent this day."

He felt Changkyun smirked and lifted his head slowly, only to put his lips an inch away from Kihyun's ear, "Great idea. Your bed or mine?"

"Yours."


End file.
